Doubts
by Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: Naomi is 4 years old with her 5th birthday right around the corner when she starts to have doubts about herself and her family. Where did she come from? Happy Naruto world! YAOI, M-Preg, Sasuke X Naruto, Itachi X Deidara, Fugaku X Mikoto, Minato X Kushina, Kakashi X Iruka.
1. Answers

**Okay so I decided to post this on Fan-fiction because of my dear friend Jaz Aka: narutoandsasukearecanon (fan-fiction name) told me I had too. Lol, and me being an awesome friend I have to listen to her. Anyways please go and support her story "A kiss never forgotten" it's absolutely amazing!**

 **Parings: Sasuke X Naruto, Itachi X Deidara, Fugaku X Mikoto, Minato X Kushina, Kakashi X Iruka.**

 **So this is happy story. Uchiha clan never died, Kushina and Minato are alive. Happy happy story. Kuyubi never attack the village years ago because Madara was good and so was Obito. Obito is not mentioned in this story but he is alive and so is Rin. This is a happy Naruto world!**

 **Summary:**

 **Naomi is 4 years old with her 5th birthday right around the corner when she starts to have doubts about herself and her family. Where did she come from?**

 **Doubts**

 **Chapter one: Answers**

Naomi Uchiha woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Turning it off, she quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed. Once done with her morning routine she looked in the mirror and tried to do her own hair. Something her daddy or one of her grandma's would do for her every morning.

Looking at herself she smiled. She had her daddy's smile and whisker marks on her face. Her eyes were also shape the same but her eye color was the same as her dad's, along with his skin tone and shape face. But her hair was something that baffled everyone when she was born. She had both blond and dark hair. Almost as if someone had dyed her dark hair and gave her blond highlights. But nope, it was all natural.

She took the hair brush from the counter and started brushing her hair in attempt to do her usual pigtails. It was an epic failed. She sighed and began to take them down in order to try again. As she brushed her hair again, Naruto was passing by the bathroom, he stopped when he saw his daughter fail miserably in attempt to do her own hair. He laughed.

"Need some help?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom.

She frowned and nodded her head, handing over her hairbrush to Naruto. He happily took the brush and started over. Naomi then smiled. Her daddy's touch was gentle and it made her happy. Maybe not knowing how to do her own hair wasn't so bad.

"Everyone is here you know. Your dad arrived early last night from his mission so we are celebrating his return with breakfast as a whole family." Naruto said putting the finishing ribbons on her head.

Naomi's eyes widen and quickly turned around to look at her daddy. "Papa is back? Daddy why didn't you wake me up last night to see him? He's been gone for an entire month and you didn't tell me!" She screamed a little not trying to disrespect her daddy.

Naruto sighed. "I tried too but your father told me not to wake you up. He's down stairs waiting for you. Ready?" He asked.

Naomi quickly stepped down from the stool she was standing on and started running downstairs. Naruto only laughed and followed closed behind.

Making her way downstairs safely, she ran into the bigger family room where she saw everyone sitting down on the tatami floor. Her grandparents Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku. Her uncles, Itachi and Deidara, and of course the man of the hour, Sasuke. Her dad.

"Papa!" She screamed very loudly and ran over to him throwing her hands around him.

Sasuke smiled and took his daughter into his opened arms hugging her tightly. "Princess, I've missed you so much!" He said not wanting to let her go. Naomi only smiled and buried her head closer to her dad. "I've missed you too papa!" She said tears of joy already pouring out of her eyes.

"Now now, no crying. You'll ruin my shirt." Sasuke said taking a pocket handkerchief and wiping her tears away. Naomi only smiled and nodded.

After a wonderful breakfast with her family they had all decided to go outside to the Uchiha training grounds and watch how Naomi's training been going. In Sasuke's absence Itachi had been trying to keep up with Sasuke's schedule on training Naomi with her fire jutsu to keep her on track.

"Alright Naomi, show your papa what we practice." Itachi said.

Naomi nodded and walked to the edge of the water bridge. She watched as everyone stood behind her and watched her. She started getting a little nervous. She never had this big of a crowd watching her. It was always just her and the person who was training her for the day.

She turned around and faced the lake. Taking a big breath she did her hands signs, "Fire style fireball jutsu." She screamed. Suddenly a huge fire ball was released from her mouth. Everyone was shocked. Even Sasuke and Fugaku who have never seen a four year old do such a big fireball.  
Naomi turned around and faced everyone.

"That was amazing!" Naruto screamed running over to his daughter and picking her up.

"Very impressive Naomi, I'm so proud of you! And hardly any burns on you." Sasuke said walking up to them.

"All thanks to me." Itachi said with smirk on his face.

After a whole morning with her family Naomi asked for permission to go to the park to go play with her friends. Naruto and Sasuke agreed and Deidara had dropped her off.

"Thank you for dropping me off uncle Deidara." Naomi said letting go of his hand.

"Your welcome Naomi, now remember to stay within adult supervision, no talking to strangers, and no leaving the play ground. Your parents said they will be by to pick you up later." He said.

Naomi nodded and ran off over to the swing sets where some of her friends were playing.

"Naomi, your here!" Her friend Kai said giving her a hug.

"Hello." She said with a bright smile.

"Hey Naomi is your dad back? Mine is!" Another kid named Daiske said.

"Yea papa got home last night, I'm so happy to have him back at home. Daddy and I are so happy, we've miss him so much." She said.

"Well if it isn't the weirdo with two dads." Someone said from afar.

Naomi and her friends turned around and saw a group of bullies that messed around with them every time they played in the playground. Naomi could easily take them down but her parents had always told her that there was no need for violence and she should always avoid it if she could.

"Shut up Goro, don't talk about Naomi's parents that way. You have no right!" Daiske said.

"Yea! And don't call Naomi a weirdo because she has two dads!" Kai said as well.

Goro and his friends laughed. " I can say what I want! And it's true she is a weirdo. My big sister said guys can't get pregnant and if they want a child they have to adopt an orphan. Meaning Naomi is an orphan!" He said pointing at Naomi.

Naomi frowned. Her an orphan? Was she adopted? She tried to deny that in her head by claiming she had no knowledge of any other set of parents when she was a baby. But then she remembered that it was technically impossible to have memories as a baby; maybe she was adopted as a newborn. Her real parents giving her away the day she was born. And when she gave more thought about it...her parents had both a mommy and a daddy. And Iruka and kakashi's didn't have kids of their own. And neither did Deidara and Itachi. But no...she looked just like her parent. So where did she come from?

"Everyone in this park has a mommy and a daddy. Your the only weirdo in this park. " Goro said.

Naomi frowned but realized that was also true.  
When it was time to go home parents would come and pick up their kids. It was was always a mommy and a daddy. When her parents came to pick her up it was always daddy and dad.

"That's it I'm taking you down." Daiske said running over to Goro and knocking down to the floor.

Both kids started throwing kicks and punches at each other but Daiske was quite skilled and was winning the fight. Suddenly an adult that watched over the kids at the park came to stop the fight.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on here?" Suzume sensei asked.

"He started it Sensei. He hit me first!" Goro said pointing at Daiske.

Daiske frowned. "You deserved it for not shutting your dumb mouth." Daiske said.

"Regardless of who started what there is no need for fighting. When your parents come to pick you up I am going to have a talk to them." She said. "Now run along and try to avoid each other." Suzume said pushing Goro and his friends to the other side of the playground.

Daiske frowned. "Stupid jerk." He said. He looked over at Naomi who was now very quite and looked very upset.

"Naomi are you okay?" Kai asked.

"It's true what Goro said. Everyone has a mommy and daddy but I have both a dad and a daddy. So where do I come from?" She says.

Both of her friends frowned. "Naomi it doesn't matter where your from. As long as you have two loving parents." Kai said.

"Yea but two men can't have a baby." She said.

The rest of day was spent in a awkward silence. Naomi sat on the swings ready for someone to pick her up. Her friends had left minutes ago.

"Ready to go home?" She heard someone say to her. Recognizing the voice she looked up and saw her uncle Itachi.

"Where is dad and daddy? They were supposed to come pick me up. " She asked.

"At home, and they were going to pick you up until your daddy started feeling a little sick so they asked me to pick you up." He said.

Naomi only nodded and got off the swing. She took her uncles hand and started walking home. Itachi sighed when he noticed his niece acting out of the ordinary. She was quite. He decided to say something to her.

"Everything okay in that brain of yours? " He asked.

Naomi only looked down on to the ground and continued to say nothing. Itachi sighed and stopped and got on Naomi's eye level.

"Alright what's bothering you munchkin?" Itachi asked.

Naomi sighed and swallowed a lump that was beginning to form on her throat. She looked straight at Itachi and spoke. "Where do I come from?"

Itachi was taken by surprised by that question. "Uhhhh...what do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean where do I come from? Two guys can't have a baby uncle Itachi." She said.

Itachi couldn't believe his niece was asking him this question. But he knew that one day it would come. He just figured it would be later on, not when she was 4 year's old. But he wasn't sure he was the one to answer the question.

"Well...how about we go home and ask your parents. Though I do know the answer I think its probably better if you talk to your parents about this." Itachi said.

Naomi nodded. Both her and her uncle headed back to the Uchiha compound.

Naomi walked into the house and took off her shoes. Sasuke walked into the hallway to great his daughter back.

"Hey how was the park?" Sasuke asked his daughter.

"Dad...where do I come from?" She asked.

Sasuke's eyes widen and looked straight at Itachi. Itachi just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head knowing very well his brother though it was him who had given Naomi such an idea. Sasuke looked back down at Naomi.

" Sweetie why are you asking me this?" He asked.

"Goro at the park said two men can't have baby's. And everyone has a mommy and a daddy. Even you and daddy have them." She said pointing it out.

"Let's go see daddy in our room and we can talk about it there okay." He said taking his daughter's hand and guiding her to his and Naruto's room.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi who just smiled at him and wishes him luck. Making their way upstairs and into her parents room, Sasuke opened the door and Naomi saw her daddy laying in bed. He looked kinda pale. She started to get worried. Maybe it wasn't such a good time to have this conversation with her daddy being sick. She looked at Sasuke with a concern look. Sasuke only smiled and nodded at her. Naruto smiled at her.

"Daddy are you okay?" She asked crawling into the huge bed next to her daddy.

Naruto nodded. "Oh I'm fine honey, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up from the park." He apologized giving her a kiss and a hug. "Did you have a good time at the park?"

Naomi looked over at her father again and then back at Naruto. Sasuke sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Naomi has something she wishes to ask us Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked at him with a curious look and then back at his daughter. "Oh okay. Sure."

Naomi bit her lip. "Daddy where do I come from? Two men can't have baby's. She asked.

Naruto eyes widen but then gave his daughter a smile. Naomi looked worried. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore. What if Sasuke and Naruto weren't her parents? Or what if Naruto was her dad but Sasuke wasn't? Vise versa.

"Well then...aren't we a little early for this question. Hahaha. But it was sure to come one day. We should have told you sooner." Naruto said.

Naomi was waiting for the word adoption.

"You came from inside me." Naruto said.

Naomi's eyes widen. How was that possible? Where her parents still trying to hide it from her. Sasuke caught on to it and decided to explain further more.

"Well Naomi as you know, daddy is the nine-tails host. And because of the nine tails strong and amazing powers your daddy was able to get pregnant and have you. He carried you in that tummy for 9 months." Sasuke said.

Naomi was shocked. So they were her real parents.

"Really?" She asked.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Yea and we have proof." Sasuke said getting up from the bed.  
He walked over to the closet and pulled out a wooden box that contained many things. He pulled out a few DVD discs and walked over to the TV and set one in the DVR. Suddenly the TV started playing the video. Naomi eyes widen as she saw her parents on the screen.

 _Video_

 _"Sasuke...what are you doing?" A 15 year old Naruto asked._

 _"Well making a video diary dobe. It's not everyday we find out your pregnant with my child." Sasuke said behind the camera. "Smile." He said._

 _Naruto laughed. "Teme, it's not everyday a man finds out he's pregnant."_

 _"True. So how do you feel?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Scared and a little worried but honestly I'm excited. I'm having a little baby and it's yours. Ours. I love you so much. This baby is proof of our love." He said_.

 _Suddenly Sasuke set the camera down on a tripod_ _and walked in front of the camera. He sat next to Naruto and hugged him and kissed him on the check. "I love you Naruto. And I love you too." Sasuke said touching Naruto's stomach._

The video feed was cut off but it began to play the next scene. A one month pregnant Naruto was now showing on the screen with a white shirt. His stomach already showing a small baby bump.

 _Video_

 _"Hello little one. See this very grumpy_ _person here? That's your daddy Naruto. He's mad because he ran out of ice-cream." Sasuke said._

 _Naruto looked at the camera and gave Sasuke a dirty look._

 _"It's called mood swings and cravings ." Sasuke said._

 _"Sasuke I swear, I'm going to hurt you if you don't shut up and stop recording me." Naruto screamed at him. Sasuke laughed. "You think I'm playing Uchiha. Test me!" Naruto screamed some more._

Naomi and her parents watched videos after videos of Naruto and Sasuke taping each other at random moments. Every time a new scene started Naruto looked bigger and bigger.

 _Video_

 _"Is it on?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Yeah I think so." Itachi said behind the camera._

 _They were in a huge hospital room, Naruto was laying down on examination table and Tsunade was preparing_ _some_ _equipment_ _for_ _Naruto. Everyone was there. Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, Deidara, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya and Sakura._

 _"Look my little one, everyone is here to find out whether_ _you're_ _a boy or a_ _girl." Itachi said recording everyone in the room. "Smile everyone." He said._

 _"Okay everyone silence, I'm about to start." Tsunade said._

 _Itachi started filming Naruto and Tsunade. Sasuke was right next to Naruto holding his hand and looking at the ultrasound screen._

 _Tsunade poured some special jelly on Naruto's stomach and then placed the special ultrasound camera on his stomach. On the screen you could see that there was definitely a baby in there. The baby started moving a lot._

 _"It's moving so much!" Tsunade said._

 _"I guess it kinda knows I'm excited." Naruto said._

 _Tsunade nodded and continued to examine the screen. She smiled. "Well...I know what it is, Naruto, Sasuke...your having a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations!" Tsunade said, tears running down her own face._

 _Sasuke had a huge smile on his face. Naruto started crying. Everyone started crying._

Naomi smiled, and looked at her parents. Naruto smiled at her and whipped the tears off his face.

"Daddy are you okay? Why are you crying?" She asked. Naruto only nodded. " Oh I'm just remembering how happy I was that day." He said.

Naomi smiled and looked back at the TV. After a few more videos it came to the last one. Naomi read the CD. **'Naomi's birth!'** She looked at her parents and smiled. "There is only one left and it says Naomi's birth. Can we play this one too?" She asked.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "We can play only some certain parts, your to young to see some things in there." Naruto said.

Naomi only nodded and played the disc.

 _Video_

 _"Well little one, today must be the day. When we woke up this morning, daddy wasn't himself." Sasuke said turning over the camera to a woman with long blond hair._

 _She smiled at the camera and she looked just like Naruto with a baby bump._

Naomi looked at her parents. She recognized the woman in the video. She laughed. "Daddy that you in your sexy jutsu form!" Pointing at the screen. Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

 _Video_

 _"Well it looks like this is how we are coming out to the world little one." Sasuke said._

 _Naruto laughed. "This feels so weird."_ _ **she**_ _said._

 _"Are you nervous?" Itachi asked._

 _"Of course I am! But as long as everything is okay. I'll be fine." Naruto said._

 _"I can't wait!" Kushina screamed._

 _"Shouldn't we be at the hospital waiting for Naruto's water to break?" Fugaku asked._

 _"We should start heading over there." Mikoto said._

 _"I agree, my water just broke." Naruto said calmly._

 _"WHAT?" Everyone in the room screamed._

 _"Itachi take the camera!" Sasuke said tossing the camera at Itachi. All you saw was blurriness as the camera flew into Itachi's hands._

 _Itachi started filming and all you saw was everyone running around like crazy._

The scene was cut off but then it appeared back. Naomi saw that Naruto was on a bed screaming his lungs off. "Naomi cover your eyes." Sasuke said. Naomi did as she was told but she could still listen to the audio play.

 _Video_

 _"Push Naruto." Tsunade said._

 _"Ahhhhhhh! I hate you Sasuke! Why did you do this to me?" Naruto screamed._

 _"Shhhhh it's okay honey mommy is here. Just push okay." Kushina said._

 _"Argh...I can't it hurts to much! I'm tired."_

 _"Naruto your almost there come on push!" Tsunade screamed. "I can see the head." Tsunade said._

 _"Really? Let me see." Sasuke said standing behind Tsunade._

 _Suddenly there was a big thump and the camera was facing the floor. Sasuke had fainted._

 _"Sasuke...your missing the birth" Mikoto said stepping over her son and picking up the camera from the floor to continue filming._

 _Sasuke crawled over to the side of the bed and took her mothers place of holding Naruto's hand instead of filming the birth._

 _"Argh...!" Naruto screamed holding on tightly onto his moms and Sasuke's hand._

 _"Ahhh Naruto your hurting me." Sasuke said._

 _"Shut up you! You don't know what pain is, you did thi...ahhhhhhhhh to me!" He screamed even louder._

 _Sasuke remained silent and just took the pain._

 _"Your almost there Naruto keep pushing." Mikoto said holding the camera._

 _"Okay Naruto this is it. At the count_ _of_ _three_ _give_ _me one more push, a big_ _one. Shizune get_ _ready. " Tsunade said. "One, two, three, push Naruto push." She said._

 _"ARGH...!"_

 _"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke screamed as well, his hand felt like it was breaking._

 _Suddenly the room was filled with loud screaming. Baby screams. Shizune took the baby away to get it cleaned up. Tsunade was taking care of the placenta_ _and everything else._

 _"You did it honey you did! Oh I'm so proud of you!" Kushina said._

Naomi smiled at the happy tone her grandmother Kushina had.

"You can look now Naomi." Naruto said.

Naomi nodded and uncovered her eyes.

 _Video_

 _Naruto looked extremely tired but was smiling nonetheless. Sasuke kissed him and kept holding his hand. Shizune came back with a bundle of joy wrapped_ _around_ _a_ _blanket._

 _"Congratulations Sasuke and Naruto." Shizune said handing over the baby to Naruto. " Perfectly healthy baby_ _girl."_

 _Naruto suddenly started crying. Sasuke did too. You could hear Mikoto also crying behind the camera._

The rest of the video was about everyone else taking turns holding the baby, congratulating Naruto and Sasuke on their new baby girl.

Naomi smiled and hugged her parents. "You two really are my parents." She said crying.

" Well of course we are. You look exactly like us. Naomi you are a beautiful miracle. And yes, while men can't have baby's, Kuyubi made it all possible for us." Sasuke said.

Naomi nodded. She couldn't believe she had doubts about where she came from. She was so happy that she had two beautiful loving fathers.

"Naomi there is something you're dad and I have to tell you." Naruto said.

Naomi nodded and listened.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Then both looked at their daughter. " We're having another baby." Both said in unison.

Naomi's eyes widen and a huge smiled appeared on her face. She hugged her parents again. "I'm going to be a big sister!" She screamed.

"What?!" Someone said from the bedroom door.

Everyone turned around and saw Mikoto and Fugaku standing by the door. Mikoto's face looked extremely happy while Fugaku was in shock.

"Kushina!" Mikoto said running down the stairs.

" I'm going to be a grandpa again." Fugaku said.

Naomi smiled. She loved her family and she couldn't believe she was going to be a big sister and was going to see the baby grow inside her daddy like she did. This was the best early birthday present ever.

 **Okay so I hope you all loved it. I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you all thought about it. Click on the next chapter to find out whats going on.**


	2. One name at a time

**This chapter is dedicated to a special friend of mine. JAZ! It was because of her NaruSasu story that I decided to finish mine today. Her latest chapter inspired me to finish my story. JAZ hun, this is for you, hope you love it! Please go read her story "A kiss never forgotten" by narutoandsasukearecanon its amazing!**

 **Summary: Naomi has a mission, and it's super important. What could it be?**

 **Same parings as before. Enjoy.**

 **Doubts**

 **Chapter two: One name at a time**

Naomi smiled as she watched her daddy take a nap. She had lifted his shirt while he sleep and was watching Naruto's large stomach go up and down as he breathed and sometimes the baby would kick. Naomi was fascinated by it. She couldn't wait to see her baby brother; and it was only a matter of time. Naruto was almost ready to pop.

"Two more weeks, I can't wait to see you little one." She said as she kissed Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke walked into the living room only to find himself smiling at the sight in front of him. Naruto's big belly sticking out & his daughter just watching it. He walked over to them and set a bowl of fruit on the coffee table for Naomi to snack on.

Sasuke sat down on the floor next to her. Naomi didn't even bother to look at him.

"Earth to Naomi." Sasuke said to her.

"Yea...I'm here. " She said still not bothering to look at him.

Sasuke laughed to himself . "I'm beginning to think you love daddy more than me." He said with a mocking sad tone.

Naomi quickly looked at Sasuke with a sad look. She shook her head. "No dad, that's not true. I love you just as much. I love you both the same." She said.

Sasuke laughed even more. "I know princess, I'm only kidding. Now why don't you have a snack, your daddy will wake up any minute now and then we will be on our way to your last 'siblings' class." Sasuke said taking a grape from the bowl and poping it in his mouth.

Naomi was taking siblings classes that Tsunade insisted that she take along with Naruto and Sasuke. It was almost like parenting classes, but instead it focused on the relationship between siblings and how their lifes would change with the new baby in the house. It helped with sibling rivalry. They also teached Naomi how to watch over her brother by herself, changing diapers and feeding him, ect.

Naomi nodded and ate her fruit in silence continuing to watch Naruto. Naruto was totally knocked out. Being pregnant wore him out and not even a loud explosion from Deidara would wake him up. Sasuke just sat there next to her reading some scrolls Naruto had left on the table.

"And here little one...we have your dad's and big sister Naomi. That's you inside Naruto's belly." Itachi said as he walked into the living room with a camera in his hands.

Naomi looked up and saw that Itachi was filming her. She ran up to the camera and smiled big.

"Hello baby brother! I can't wait for you to get here so we can play."

"Aren't you super excited." Itachi said.

Naomi nodded and ran over to Sasuke jumping on top of him and giving him a tight hug. "This is dad; he's going to train us real good to become awesome ninjas." She said.

Sasuke smiled at the camera. "And daddy will train you too." Sasuke said.

"What time is it? " They heard Naruto say still half asleep.

Everyone looked over at him. Sasuke looked over at the clock at the wall. "3:30pm. You can still sleeping for a few more minutes Naomi's class isn't till 4:30 pm. "

Naruto's eyes opened and decided it was time to wake up. "No I need to wake up, been sleeping all day my body is sore." He stood up and saw that Itachi was filming. He smiled at the camera.

"You see that smile, that's the smile your dad fell in love with your daddy." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto laughed and Sasuke showed a small hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Dad is blushing!" Naomi screamed pointing at her dad.

"No I'm not!" He said trying to act normal.

Everyone else began to laughed.

 **Time Skip**

After Naomi's class Naruto, Sasuke and Naomi went out for Ramen at their favorite place. Ichiruka's.

"Ahhh Uchiha family, always a pleasure to see you." Teuchi said.

"I'm sure you are. My husband and daughter alone can blow you out of business in one day. Especially now that Naruto got over his morning sickness a few weeks ago." Sasuke said.

Teuchi laughed. When Naruto was pregnant with Naomi he couldn't eat ramen till the day Naomi was born. He craved his ramen alot but eating just one bite will make him run to the bathroom and throw up. Naruto was afraid Naomi would hate ramen but it turned out she loved it just as much as him. With the new baby Naruto was the same way up in till he was 8 months pregnant.

They sat in their usual table with Naomi in between her parents. They ordered their usual and talked to each other.

"Here you go. First round is on the house." Teuchi said.

Naruto's and Naomi's eyes widen.

"Thank you!" Both of them said.

Sasuke silently thanked him. Teuchi just smiled and nodded and went back to get started on their second bowl. Knowing Naomi and Naruto very well.

"Itadakimasu!" All three said in unison.

Naomi and Naruto instantly digged in. Sasuke only watched in horror how they devoured the food.

"Naomi dear, your daddy and I want to tell you something very important." Sasuke said as he put his chopsticks down.

Naomi finished her bite and looked up at Sasuke. He smiled and wiped her face off with a napkin. Naruto looked up agreeing to Sasuke's comment.

"Oh thats right. We do." Naruto said.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well we've been thinking long and hard and your daddy and I can't figure out a name for the baby." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

It was obvious that he was lying but Naomi didn't catch on.

Naomi's eyes widen getting some idea of where this conversation was leading to.

"So we want to give you the honor of naming your baby brother." Naruto finished.

Naomi's eyes started to tear up, but a big smile appeared on her face. She dried her small tears of joy and hugged her parents.

"Thank you, I can't believe I get to name my baby brother!" She said.

"Now Naomi that's a big responsibility, remember that your not naming a baby but a future adult." Sasuke said.

"Your father is right dear, so choose wisely. " Naruto said.

Naomi nodded. "I promise not to disappoint you. Especially you baby brother." Naomi said hugging Naruto's belly.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled.

After their dinner the three of them headed home hand in hand. Once at the Uchiha compound Naomi ran to the house to give the rest of her family they great news.

"Everyone come quick I have some good news." Naomi said taking off her shoes at the front.

"We are all in the living room dear." Naomi heard from Deidara.

She made her way into the living room saw that her grandparents Minato and Kushina had already arrived.

Every week the parents of Naruto and Sasuke would take turns going over to each other's house for dinner. One week it will be at the Uchiha's and the next it was at Namikaze's. Kushina and Minato had gotten a small house for the two of them so close to the Uchiha compound so that they could be closer to Naruto and Naomi. So it was never a big deal for either family to visit each other.

She ran over to each family member and hugged them all before taking a seat in her spot.

Naruto and Sasuke had barely walked in.

"What's the good news dear?" Kushina asked.

Naomi smiled. "I get to name the baby." She said with enthusiasm.

Everyone smiled.

"That is good news indeed dear but also a big responsibility." Minato said.

Naomi nodded. " I know so I'll be thinking really hard of a name for him. I promise." She said.

Everyone nodded.

While the rest of the family ate dinner, Naruto had went up to his room to rest and Sasuke had went to the training grounds. Naomi was in her room thinking about names.

 **One hour later**

Papers scattered all over the floor. Naomi was struggling to come up with a good name. "This is harder than I thought." She said to herself.

"Naomi, time for your bath then it's off to bed." Mikoto said passing by her room.

"Yes mam." She said and rolled around in frustration. "Why can't I come up with a simple name? Maybe a bath will help."

Naomi heard Mikoto start her bath. She got up to pick out some pajamas from her drawer. Walking out of her room she went to the bathroom and saw her grandma pour some bubble soap into the water. Naomi smiled. Quickly taking off her clothes she jumped into the water. Bubble baths were her favorite.

Mikoto laughed and walked over to the closet to get Naomi's bath toys. She gave Naomi her toys and took a seat on a small stool too watch over Naomi.

"So have you came up with any good names for your brother?" She asked.

Naomi frowned. "No, not really. This is harder than I thought." She said as she played with her rubber duckies.

Mikoto smiled. "You know your parents had a hard time naming you too and at the end they had agreed to such a simple name." She said.

Naomi looked up. " Agreed? Ohh...then who came up with my name?"

"Itachi and Deidara did. Very simple but beautiful name, don't you think?" Mikoto asked.

Naomi nodded. "Yea."

After her bath Naomi got dressed and headed off to bed, hoping that a name will pop up in her sleep.

 **The next da** y

"Nothing, I came up with nothing in my sleep." Naomi said waking up.

She sat up and looked around her room. Glazing at the clock beside her it was 10:03am. It was Sunday and it was Naomi's free day, meaning she could sleep in and do what ever she wanted. She didn't have school and she didn't have training. Perfect. Maybe today she could come up with a name.

Quickly getting up she got dressed and walked down stairs for some late breakfast. Walking into the kitchen she saw Mikoto washing dishes. Mikoto look over and smiled at her grandmother.

"Good morning my love would you like something to eat?" She asked as she turned off the water and dried her hands on a towel.

Naomi nodded and sat down on a chair.

"What would you like?" Mikoto asked.

"Eh...I'll just have what you made earlier this morning." She said.

Mikoto nodded and began to prepare her breakfast.

After breakfast Naomi, Naomi began to wonder where her parents were at. Mikoto had said they had left earlier after they had their breakfast with out saying where they were going.

"Grandma can I go out into the village today?" She asked.

Naomi wasn't really aloud into the village alone. But she wanted to wonder around and maybe get some inspiration as to what to name her brother.

Mikoto frowned. "Now Naomi you know you can't really go outside the compound alone. Why do you need to go into the village?"

Naomi sighed. "I can't think of a name for my brother. This is hard. I was hoping to find some inspiration walking around the village." She said.

Mikoto sighed. She didn't have time herself to take Naomi out to wonder the streets of Konoha, and everyone else was busy too. But she didn't want to disappoint Naomi. She knew that coming up for a name for her brother was super important to her.

"Hmmm...how about I drop you off at your grandparents and see what they are up too? Maybe one of them can take you to walk the village." Mikoto said.

Naomi nodded. Mikoto smiled and they both headed over to the Namikaze house hold. Mikoto knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Hmmmm...it seems your grandparents are not at home. I'm so sorry Naomi. I can take you tomorrow if that's ok." Mikoto said.

Naomi frowned but nodded understanding that she will have to wait.

"Hey Miss. Uchiha, Naomi!" They heard.

Naomi looked up and smiled as she saw Kiba and Akimaru walking up to them.

"Uncle Kiba, Akimaru!" Naomi said running up to them.

She gave them both a huge hug. Kiba laughed & Akimaru barked with joy.

"Hello, Kiba, what brings you around here?" Mikoto asked.

"Ohh...I was just taking Akimaru for a walk, but I'm getting ready to go home and pack. Just got a new mission for tomorrow." He said with a grin.

"I see." She said with a smile. "Well I wish you the best."

Kiba nodded and looked down at Naomi who was playing with his dog.

"What about you two? Paying a visit to your grandparents Naomi?" He asked.

She nodded. "I was hoping someone would come with me to the village for some inspiration. I have to come up with a good name for my baby brother. But every one is busy." She said with a frowned.

Kiba and Mikoto looked at each other.

"Well...if it's ok with your grandmother you can take Akimaru with you to watch over you. Akimaru is a great ninja dog and he will protect you no matter what. Right Akimaru?" He said.

Akimaru barked. Naomi's eyes widen and she looked at her grandmother.

Mikoto smiled. "Well he is a ninja dog...hmmmm...Akimaru will you promise to bring my princess home safe and sound exactly two hours before sundown?" Mikoto asked.

Akimaru barked. "He said yes!" Naomi said speaking for Akimaru.

"Well okay. I see why not." Mikoto said.

"Yey!" Naomi screamed.

"Alright then upsy daisy." Kiba said picking Naomi up and placing her on top of Akimaru. "Now Akimaru I know you can do it, but take extra caution today. Watch over Naomi like she is one from your own pack okay buddy." Kiba said.

Akimaru barked twice. "Okay now just tell Akimaru where to go and he will take you there. Now Naomi your grandmother is trusting me and you. So stay beside Akimaru and don't leave his sight." Kiba said.

"I promise." She said. "Now Akimaru, take me to the main streets of Konoha." She said.

Suddenly Akimaru took off.

"I really appreciate this Kiba, I felt so bad not being able to take her today." Mikoto said.

"It's ok Miss. Uchiha, Naomi understands. Just glad I was able to help. Well not to be rude but I have to get going. Got some packing to do." Kiba said.

Mikoto nodded. "Oh so do I. I have stuff to do at the Uchiha compounds. See you later Kiba." She said and walked away.

 **With Naomi**

Naomi and Akimaru walked the busy streets of Konoha. Looking around all the shops and the people buying stuff. Naomi smiled. She was only allowed to see the big streets at Konoha with an adult and that was almost never since her family was always to busy.

"Akimaru, how about we go to see what uncle Kakashi and Iruka are doing?" She said.

Akimaru barked and headed to the house of the two shinobis.

A few minutes later they had arrived at the Hatake house. Naomi hopped off Akimaru and knocked on the door. Akimaru keept watch. The door suddenly opened and Iruka was at the door.

"Naomi what are you doing here? And better yet who is here with you?" Iruka asked.

Naomi smiled. "I came to ask for some advice, and I'm here with Akimaru, my grandma said I could walk the streets with him under the order of uncle Kiba." She said.

Iruka nodded stepping aside. "Why don't you two come in." He said.

Naomi nodded and walked in with Akimaru right behind her. Iruka closed the door and walked them over to the living to sit down. Iruka walked into the kitchen and brought Naomi a glass of Apple juice and Akimaru a bowl of water. Akimaru barked in pleasure.

"Thank you Uncle Iruka." She said taking her drink.

Iruka sat across from her and smiled. "So what kind of advice do you need?" He asked.

Naomi sat her glass down on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch. "My dad's said I can name the baby but I can't come up with a name. And what if I choose the wrong one. What if my brother doesn't like his name?" She said with sadness in her voice.

Iruka frowned. He hated seeing Naomi upset. He needed to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "Naomi you can do this I believe in you. And your parents do too, other wise they wouldn't have given you such a mission." Iruka said.

Naomi's eyes widen. A mission? "Your right uncle Iruka I can do this." She said.

"Of course you can, I'm here to help any way I can." He said.

And suddenly Naomi was struck by an idea.

"I got it!" She said standing up with joy.

Iruka smiled. "You have a name for the baby already?" Iruka asked.

Akimaru barked.

"Well...no... but I got an idea that will help. Uncle Iruka, do you have note book paper, a pen and a mason jar I could have?" She asked.

Iruka nodded. "I should, I am a school teacher." He said as he walked over to his supply closet in the hall. He came back and handed Naomi the supplies.

Naomi took them. She set them down on the table and opened up the notebook. Ripping a piece a paper she looked up and smiled at Iruka. She walked over to him and handed him the ripped piece of paper and the pen. Iruka was confused.

"What am I doing with this?" He asked.

Naomi laughed. "Your going to help me choose a name for the baby. Write down the name you like and put it in the jar, when the baby is born I'll pick one name out of the jar and that will be the baby' name." She said with a grin on her face.

Iruka smile. "That's a great idea Naomi. I knew you could do it." He said as he began to write a name on the piece of paper.

Once done he folded the piece of paper and put it in the jar where Naomi closed it.

"Now I'm off to go ask others to place a name on the jar." She said.

Iruka nodded. "Good luck Naomi and be careful." He said.

Naomi nodded. Akimaru stood up and followed them out the door. Before leaving she asked Iruka where Kakashi was.

"He's at work honey, Hokage's don't have days off." He said.

Naomi frowned. "Do you think he will have time to see me?" She asked.

Iruka smiled. "Anything for his favorite niece." He said.

Naomi smiled and climbed on Akimaru. "Okay, thanks for everything uncle Iruka, I'm off." She said and Akimaru took off.

Iruka smiled. "Your welcome." He said as he watched her leave.

On her way there Naomi had bumped into Rock Lee and Guy sensei doing their usual, training in the streets. She had them both put a name in the jar, both of them extremely excited to do so. Thanking them both, she continued on her way to the Hokage tower. But not before making a quick stop at Ichiruka ramen. She wasn't there to eat though. She was there to collect names. Which Teuchi & Ayame were honored that they got a chance to name the second baby of Sasuke and Naruto. As a thank you they gave her a coupon for 3 free bowls of ramen any time she wanted. Naomi thanked them and continued to go see her uncle Kakashi.

"We are here Akimaru." She said climbing off him.

Akimaru barked. They walked over to the guards. "I'm here to see my uncle Kakashi." She said.

The guards knowing exactly who she was allowed her to continue to step inside the building. Akimaru right behind her.

"I just want to finish all of this work and go home to my Iruka-chan!" Naomi heard Kakashi say.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway listening. 'He must be busy.' Naomi thought. ' I can't bother him.'

"Kakashi stop being such a baby." She heard a voice say.

"Oy princess, you just going to stand there all day or did you want to go and see your uncle Kakashi & your grandpa Jeiraya?!" Someone screamed behind her.

Naomi eyes widen. She turned around and looked up to see none other than her grandma Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade..." She said.

"Well come on, let's go see these old men." She said and walked inside the office. Naomi by her side.

Kakashi and Jiraya looked up to see Tsunade, Naomi and Akimaru walk into the office.

"Naomi!" Kakashi said picking up his niece and giving her a tight hug and a kiss through his mask.

"I found her and Akimaru in the hallway." Tsunade said.

"What were you doing in the hallway little one and who are you with?" Jiraya asked.

"I was going to come see uncle Kakashi but he sounded busy and I didn't want to bother him. I'm here with Akimaru." She said.

Kakashi held her closer. "I'm never to busy for you my little bundle of joy. I'll always make time for you no matter what." He said.

Naomi smiled. Kakashi set her down on the Hokage chair. "What can I do for you?" Kakashi asked.

Naomi smiled and pulled out her note book, jar and pen from her back-pack and laid them on the table.

"I need a favor." She said to them.

Tsunade nodded. "And what can we do for you?" She asked.

"Anything for my princess." Jiraya said.

"I need names." She said.

They all looked at her confused. "Names?" Tsunade asked.

"Yea names. I need help naming my baby brother. I can't think of any names so I am going around asking people to write down a name they like and putting it in this jar so when the baby comes I can pick one out." She said with a smile on her face.

Everyone smiled. "That's not a bad idea." Kakashi said. "I will be happy to help." He said taking a piece of paper and started to write down a name.

Tsunade and Jiraya doing the same thing.

"Thank you so much for this. This will make it easier on me." She said standing up and making her way to Akimaru.

"Your welcome princess, I am glad we can help." Kakashi said.

She left the Hokage tower and made her way to Konoha hospital where she was hoping Sakura would have time to help her out. When she had arrive she was lucky to find out Sakura was on her lunch break. Sakura had loved the idea and had quickly wrote down a name for the baby. Naomi stayed with her for lunch to keep her company and to have a quick snack. Thanking Sakura she left to go find everyone else. It was already 3pm and Naomi was finally done asking everyone she knew for a name. Well not everyone.

"Akimaru, take me to the Namikaze house. My grandparent should be home by now." She said.

Akimaru barked in acknowledgment and started to head to the Namikaze house hold. Once there she rang the doorbell. She waited a few seconds and the door finally opened. She was greeted by her grandfather Minato.

"Naomi?" He said when he saw her standing at the door. "What are you doing here and who are you with?" He asked.

"Grandma Mikoto allowed Akimaru to walk me around the village for a mission." She said.

Minato looked at Akimaru and smiled knowing Naomi was in safe paws. "Okay well come in and you can tell me all about your mission. " He said stepping aside to allow her and Akimaru inside.

Naomi walked over to the living room and she sat down on her favorite chair which happened to be Minato's arm chair.

"Kushina our grand-baby is here!" He screamed out loud.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Naruto had the baby already?!" She screamed running into the living room.

Minato frowned. "No honey, our already born grand-baby...Naomi." He said.

Kushina eyes widen as she saw Naomi sitting on the couch. "My baby!" She screamed!

She picked up Naomi and gave her a big hug and tons of kisses. She sat down on the arm chair and sat Naomi on her lap.

"Akimaru brought her over, she needs help on her mission." He said.

Kushina smiled. "Oh a mission already. Amazing! And what is this mission?" She asked.

"I went all around Konoha asking our friends and family for any name suggestions for the baby. I had them write it down on a piece of paper and put it in a mason jar. When the baby is born I'll pick a name from the jar making my life easier." she said.

Minato laughed. He had a smart granddaughter. "I love it." He said. "I have a name suggestion." He said.

"Oh so do I!" Kushina said.

Naomi smiled and got up to get her stuff out of her backpack. Her grandparents wrote down their name ideas and put them in the jar.

"Great that only leaves my grandpa and grandma Mikoto and Fugaku, Uncle Kiba, Itachi and Deidara." She said.

"Why don't we take you to Kiba's to drop off Akimaru and get his name idea and then we can go to the Uchiha house hold." Minato suggested.

Naomi nodded in agreement.

 **Later on that day...Dinner time.**

"So you went all around Konoha looking for everyone to get names?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, Akimaru came with me. It was so much fun seeing everyone in one day." Naomi said.

Naruto laughed.

"I hope our name gets picked." Deidara said. "It will be the second time we name your kid."

Itachi smiled agreeing with his husband.

"My name is going to win you'll see." Kushina said.

"I am sure what ever name I pick it will be amazing. I am sure everyone wrote down wonderful names." Naomi said taking a bite out of her food.

Everyone nodded.

 **Two days later. THE DAY!**

Naomi woke up to the loud screams of everyone running around like crazy.

"It's time!" She heard Kushina screamed.

Suddenly her door was opened and the lights turned on. Naomi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4am.

"Naomi honey come on let's go." Itachi said carrying her from her bed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your brother is coming!" He said walking out of the room.

Her eyes widen. "Wait, my jar of names!" She said.

Itachi walked back into the room and gabbed her jar of names that was sitting on her night stand. Quickly making his way back downstairs. Naomi saw everyone running around like crazy trying to prepare everything. She saw her daddy in his sexy jutsu form and Sasuke right by his side keeping him calm. Deidara was filming everything .

Naomi asked to be put down. She walked over to her daddy and dad and frowned. "Daddy are you okay?" she asked.

Naruto looked up and gave her a small smile. "Don't be scared honey it's ok, I'm okay. Your brother is coming that's all." Naruto said.

She nodded. She walked over to her daddy and sat down next to him giving him a side hug. Naruto smiled.

"Argh...this is way worst then the first time Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke frowned. "WE GOTTA GET GOING EVERYONE LETS GO!" Sasuke screamed.

"We are ready let's go!" Fugaku said.

Itachi picked Naomi up and they all headed to the hospital. Once arriving at the hospital she saw that everyone was already there. Iruka and Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Jiraya. Everyone of Naruto's and Sasuke's friends.

"Quickly Tsunade and Sakura are waiting for us." One of the nurses said.

Naruto stopped and looked at Naomi. "I love you so much, everything will be okay, ok?" He said.

Naomi nodded tears threatening to fall. Naruto gave her a hug and a kiss. "I love you too daddy." She said.

Sasuke smiled and gave his daughter a kiss. "We will be right in there. You can come in once everything is ok." Sasuke said and walked Naruto to the delivery room with Kushina and Mikoto right behind them. Kushina now behind the camera to film the birth. You know in case there is any _doubts_ in the future.

Itachi took a seat in the waiting room along with everyone else with Naomi on his lap. Naomi looked around and saw everyone was in their pajamas. She cuddled closer to her uncle Itachi and held on to her jar of names. Slowly her eyes began to close as she was drifting back to sleep.

 **One hour and thirty minutes late.**

"Naomi wake up." She heard someone say.

She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke right in front of her. He smiled at her. "Wanna come see your baby brother?" He asked.

Her eyes widen and she nodded. Sasuke reached over for her and carried her to the room where Naruto was at. Everyone else following them.

Once inside Naomi saw Naruto in his normal form carrying the baby in his arms. Sasuke walked over to them letting Naomi clime onto the bed to see her brother. Naruto smiled. Naomi leaned in and peeked at her brother who was bundle up in a warm blanket. Her eyes widen and her smile grew.

"Naomi this is your baby brother." Naruto said.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

The baby eyes opened lightly. His eyes were the same color as hers and Sasuke's but shaped like her daddy's. He had the same whisker like marks like her and Naruto and his skin tone was like Naruto. His hair was all dark like Sasuke's except the top of his head where most of his bangs were at were blond. A mixture of the two.

"He's perfect." Naomi said.

"So Naomi what's his name?" Sakura asked.

Naomi eyes widen. "Oh yea. Where is my jar of names?" She asked.

Deidara walked over to her and handed it over to her. She thanked him and shook the jar really hard. Then she gave it to Sasuke to shake hard. He opened it and handed it back to her. She closed her eyes and picked out a piece of paper. Slowly she opened it and smiled.

"Satoru." She said.

"YES!" Itachi and Deidara screamed.

Everyone laughed.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled.

"Satoru, I love it." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"That was a great named you picked Naomi." Fugaku said.

"Heck yea!" Deidara said.

Naomi smiled and leaned in to kiss her baby brother. "Welcome to the world Satoru, I love you so much." She said.

 **THE END**

 **OMG! I loved how this turned out. Please let me know what you thought of it. I'm so happy. Please add this story to your notifications, you never know. I might add more. Who knows.**


	3. The begginin

**Alright everyone here it is. I told you I might get inspired and write more to this story, so here it is. This is technically a prequel to the last two chapters I posted. So before Naomi was born; so yes, This is a chapter of how Naruto became pregnant and how the family took the news.**

Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto stared right at Sasuke; his cheeks blushing at what he had just said to him.

It had been a long day for Sasuke since it was his 16th birthday. He had spent the afternoon with his family and the night with his friends having a good time. It was an hour before midnight and him and Naruto were sitting on his bed when Naruto had suggested they try something new.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

"We've never done this before. I mean, we just started having sex this year and you want to try that?" Sasuke asked again.

"Teme I'm sure or else I would have never suggested it. If you don't like it we won't have to do it again, I just want to try it. For your birthday." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a hug. " Naruto, I love you. It's not about liking boys or girls. I just love you. So, as long as it's you I'm with then I don't care if you want to have sex using your sexy jutsu form okay then, let's try it."

Naruto eyes widen as he looked up at Sasuke. "Really?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"You don't think it's weird that I'm asking you this?" Naruto asked.

"Well I never thought you would ask me but I don't think it's weird." Sasuke said as he smiled at Naruto with great affection glistening in his eyes.

Naruto smiled. Truth was he was very curious to have sex as his female self.

"Naruto I know this is your idea but aren't you scared I might like it more than having sex, well...with your true self?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yea the idea pop into my mind but if you like it better then I guess I'll just have to keep transforming into my female self." He said with a cheeky grin.

Sasuke frowned, feeling a bit guilty. It almost felt like cheating.

Naruto gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, I asked for this okay. It will be okay." He said.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto stood up and did his hand signs. A sudden cloud of smoked appeared and a female version of Naruto stood in the middle of it.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke laughed and stood up. He walked over to Naruto and took _her_ hands. "You look like your male self with a wig and tissue paper stuffed in your chest."

Naruto laughed, _she_ let go of Sasuke's hands and touched _her_ chest. "Yes but they are very real." _She_ said as _she_ unzipped _her_ clothes off.

Sasuke gulped staring right into Naruto's eyes. In a few seconds _she_ was fully undressed. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put _her_ hands around his neck.

"I promise it's going to be alright." _She_ whispered in his ear.

 _She_ then leaned in and captured Sasuke in a kiss. Sasuke closed his eyes, the lips still feeling like his Dobe's. Soon they found themselves in bed.

Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto who was still in his female self.

The two had gone at it for an hour and half on their first round. Naruto had suggested they foreplay a lot to make it easier on Sasuke to get use to his female body.

Sasuke was breathing hard and so was Naruto.

"Well...?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I liked it, a lot." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. "Yea, you came inside me."

Sasuke blushed. "What about you?" He asked Naruto.

"I liked it too, a lot. It's something I could get use too." _She_ said.

Sasuke frowned and turned around to face Naruto. "As much as I liked it, truth is I like having sex with your true self. So let's not make this an everyday thing. Let's make it a once in a blue moon thing." He said.

Naruto smiled and leaned in to kiss Sasuke. "I agree." _She_ said as _she_ stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To take a shower, you did come inside me so...yea." Naruto said as _she_ walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke nodded. "Want me to come with you?" He asked.

Naruto shook _her_ head. "No, I'm coming back out so we can have fun with my true self." _She_ said with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed as _she_ started the shower.

 **5 weeks later.**

Kushina frowned as she knocked for what seemed like the hundredth time on her son's bedroom door. She had called him down for breakfast but the teen had yet to come downstairs. So she went to knock on his door.

"Naruto honey please open up, are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

No response. Worried sick, she kicked open the door and rushed to her son's side. Naruto was curled up in his blankets deep asleep. She saw that the poor boy was shivering and his face was a bit red. She touched his forehead and found out that he was burning with a fever.

"Naruto honey what's wrong?"She asked.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes looking at his mom. He couldn't talk.

"What going on?"

Kushina looked up and saw Minato at the door who had rushed upstairs when he heard the door being kicked down.

"It's Naruto, something is wrong he has a high fever, please Minato we have to do something!" She screamed.

Minato rushed over to his son's side. Slowly he lifted up his sons shirt and checked on the seal. He sensed there was nothing wrong with it. He shook his head and looked at his wife.

"I don't sense nothing wrong with the seal so that's a good thing, I'll go and get lady Tsunade." He said as he rushed out the window.

Kushina started to cry. Naruto never got sicked. Never.

"Mom..." She heard a faint cry.

"Oh honey, what's wrong tell me what hurts?" She asked.

Naruto pointed at the trash basket in the corner of his room. She nodded and brought it up to him. With so little strength Naruto sat up and he took the basket from his mother's hands and suddenly started throwing up in it.

Kushina sat by his side rubbing his back. He was covered in sweat.

"Do you need some water?" She asked.

Naruto threw up again at the mention of water. His breathing was a little shallow.

A few minutes later Tsunade and Minato walked into the room. Kushina stepped aside to let Tsunade take a look at him.

"Lay down." She told Naruto.

Naruto did just that. She started examining his seal first just to double check on it. When she noticed nothing was wrong with it she started to slowly press on Naruto's stomach. He seemed a bit bloated. She checked his eyes, his throat and his ears. Everything seemed fine, no signs of an infection. She then started to use her medical ninjutsu to see if she can sense anything wrong with him. Her eyes widen as she got to the stomach.

"This is strange and very much impossible." She said out-loud.

Kushina and Minato looked at her with fear. Expecting the worst.

"What is it lady Tsunade?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade looked up at her. "According to my diagnoses, Naruto is...pregnant."

The room stayed very quiet.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned around to look at Minato who had screamed.

"Lady Tsunade are you drunk, what kind of diagnoses is this? You're the best medical ninja of all time and you're telling me my SON is pregnant. PREGNANT!What kind of a sick joke is this? Are you listening to yourself?!" Minato screamed.

"Dad...please calm down." Naruto said not even shocked as to what Tsunade had just said about him.

"Tsunade-sama with all do respect Minato is right. Naruto is a boy there is no way he's pregnant." Kushina said.

"No I am not drunk. I've diagnosed plenty of pregnant woman and never in my life have I been wrong. NEVER! I don't know how in the world this is happening, but inside Naruto there is another source of chakra forming. His chakra and the nine-tails chakra are protecting some kind of human life in there. Not to mentioned Naruto insides are those of the female anatomy." She said.

Minato stared at her. "I can't believe this. What kind of a medic ninja are you?"

"Are you done insulting me?" Tsunade asked.

"Minato dear calm down." Kushina said.

"How can I? Naruto pregnant? Are we speaking the same language?" He said.

Tsunade sighed. She reached down for her medical bag and pulled out what seemed liked a stick in a pink plastic wrapper and a little container.

Kushina's eyes widen knowing exactly what contained inside.

Tsunade handed it to Naruto. "Here, a pregnancy test. Pee in this cup, dip the stick for 10 seconds pull it out and place it on a flat surface. The result will pop up in two minutes." She said.

Naruto looked at her funny. "You just carry pregnancy test in your bag?" He asked.

She frowned. "I do a lot of house calls you idiot! I have just about anything in this bag now go and pee on the stick." She said.

With the little strength he had, he pushed himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe you're making my son pee on a stick to check if he's pregnant." Minato said.

"Will you just shut up." Tsunade said. She was clearly getting annoyed with him already.

Kushina frowned, she's never seen Minato that upset at anyone. But he was right. There was no way her little boy was pregnant. It was impossible. He was a boy!

A few minutes passed and Naruto walked out of the bathroom holding the stick in his hand. Tears running down his eyes. Minato and Kushina's eyes widen. Why was their son crying?

He walked over to them and handed them the stick. They looked down at it and their pupils grew tenfold. There it was, two bright blue lines indicating it was positive.

"I'm pregnant." Naruto cried.

There was a sudden thud and every one saw the great Hokage Minato on the floor.

 **At the hospital.**

Minato woke up to bright lights and machines beeping.

"Where am I?" He said as he sat up. "My head hurts."

"Minato, dear are you okay? You fainted and we brought you to the hospital." Kushina asked as she rushed to her husband's side.

"I had the strangest dream, Naruto was pregnant." He said looking at his wife.

"Uhh...that wasn't a dream dad. I really am pregnant." Naruto said.

Minato looked to his other side and saw his son on another bed hooked up to a heart monitor and a IV. Next to Naruto was what looked like a ultrasound machine.

Tsunade walked over to Minato and checked his eyes to make sure he was okay and didn't suffer from head trauma.

"You're going to be okay." She said.

She then walked over to Naruto and told him to lay down. She lifted up his shirt and placed some cold jelly on his stomach.

Minato and Kushina stayed quiet as they watched over their young boy in such distress.

She placed the camera on his stomach. A little black dot appeared on the screen.

"Is that the baby?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Hmm..no...this tiny dot here we call it the gestational sac, it's the structure that surrounds the baby. Judging by this...you're around 4 to 5 weeks pregnant Naruto. We usually don't do ultrasounds this early but in your case we did." Tsunade said.

The door opened and Shizune walked in with the blood work in her hands. Tsunade wanted to double check this.

"Here you go lady Tsunade I ran them myself. Twice." She said.

Tsunade took the folder and sure enough the blood work also came back positive.

"How in the world is it possible?" She asked herself while looking at Naruto.

"Well..." Naruto said.

Everyone looked at him.

"A couple of weeks ago Sasuke and I, well you know...did it and I might have asked him if he wanted to do it in my sexy jutsu form. " Naruto said.

Everyone continued to stare at him.

"That does not make any sense to me though. Are you telling me your female self is capable of getting pregnant? I've never heard of such a thing." Tsunade said.

" _ **It's not, but with my help it is."**_

Naruto's eyes widen. " _Kurama...this is your doing?"_ Naruto asked.

" _ **Yes, you see kid when you decided to ask Sasuke to have sex with you using your female form I decided to run a little experiment. While you and Sasuke were getting busy I started to take over your female anatomy parts and making them permanent. Even if you changed into your true self you would have female organs. I speed up the process of conception and behold I got you pregnant."**_ Kurama said.

"Why would you do this to me?" Naruto asked.

"Who did this to you Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto frowned. "Kurama did." He said.

Everyone eyes widen.

"What?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"He wanted to see if he could." Naruto said.

"Kurama got you pregnant because he wanted to see if he could. Seriously? " Minato asked.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Kushina screamed.

"Naruto this is serious. What are you going to do? You're not old enough to have a child and what will the council think about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Why I agree that this is a serious matter and Naruto is not old enough to have a child but he has my support. I will deal with the council about it. He is my son after all."

Everyone was surprised as to what Minato had just said. He was the first one to have doubts about Naruto being pregnant and now he was the first one to defend him.

Naruto and Kushina smiled. Tsunade smiled too.

"I'll go with you to talk the council." Tsunade said.

Naruto's smile then turned into a frowned.

"Naruto honey what's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"Mom, what am I going to tell Sasuke and his parents? What if they don't accept the baby?" He asked with concerned.

"Honey if Sasuke truly loves you he will accept you and the baby. And if his parents don't accept it then you still have us."

Naruto nodded.

 **With Sasuke.**

The raven teen sat at the table with his family having a nice breakfast. He looked down at his food and frowned. It had been a week since he had seen Naruto due to a mission he had to do outside of Konoha. But the blond knew Sasuke was coming back last night and had promised to come see him when he came back. But Naruto had failed to do so.

"Sasuke your food is getting cold." His father reminded him.

"I'm not that hungry today dad." He said.

Fugaku frowned. "Sasuke you need your strength, you were gone for a whole week eating nothing but cheap meals and what not. I don't need you passing out on me, now eat." Fugaku said.

"He's upset that Naruto didn't come see him yesterday." Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at his brother for throwing his business out in the open.

Mikoto smiled thinking it was cute her son was upset over his boyfriend.

"Really Sasuke? For all we know Naruto could have been on a mission himself and was busy to come see you. You're off today, you can go visit him after breakfast." His father said.

Sasuke nodded and ate his food.

Sasuke was glad his parents were very opened minded about this kind of stuff. When Itachi had first came out as bisexual his parents were surprisingly supportive and told Itachi they would love him no matter who he ended up with. Sasuke figured they were okay with it because there was still a chance he could end up with a girl, but a year later Itachi had introduced Deidara to them and they had accepted it. Sasuke never found a guy or a girl attractive but he was always drawn to Naruto ever since they were kids. When he first told his parents about his feelings towards Naruto, they told him they knew since he was 5 years old and had come to terms with it a long time ago.

When he turned 14 years old, his parents told him he was old enough to date and had encouraged him to ask Naruto out but he was to afraid to do so. He was shocked when his dad came into his room one night and gave him some advice. Two weeks later he came home and introduced Naruto as his boyfriend. The family was so supportive.

Sasuke sat there deep in thought when he suddenly was jolted out of his seat at the sound of a knock on the door. Sasuke looked up in hope that it was Naruto at the door, he quickly got up to go check but his father ordered him to stay put.

Fugaku got up to go check. He quickly came back and sat back down.

"Who was it honey?" Mikoto asked.

"A messenger ninja. He came to tell us the Hokage is coming to pay the family a visit. He said it's something serious." He said.

"A visit from the Hokage? What could it possibly be for him to want to come visit all of us?" Mikoto asked.

Fugaku shook his head. "I don't know. He will be here at 3pm make sure to have something prepared for him." He said.

Sasuke was nervous. The Hokage was coming to see his family. Did something serious happen to Naruto? What was it?.

 **3pm.**

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke sat nervously on the tatami floor. He heard the door open and his father greeting the Hokage.

"Please come in." Fugaku said as he opened the sliding door.

His eyes widened when he saw that it was not only the Hokage but Naruto and his mother too. They took a seat across from him. His mother and Itachi walked in with trays of tea, which they set down in the middle of the table and then went to take their seats.

"Thank you for having us in your home today, so sorry it was such short notice." Minato said.

Sasuke started to get seriously worried, what was going on? He looked at Naruto with desperate concern in his eyes, he didn't look well. Was he dying? 1 thousand things were rushing into Sasuke head, everything worse than the next.

"It's always a pleasure for the Hokage and his family to visit our home." Fugaku said.

Sasuke kept looking at Naruto who was only staring at the floor. He was fearing for the worst. What if they were here to tell him he can no longer see Naruto because he was to marry a girl to bring two villages together or something like that. There was no way he could give up Naruto.

Minato nodded.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of the visit?" Fugaku asked.

"I'll cut right to the chase. It's about Naruto and Sasuke." Minato said.

Sasuke's heart sank. Fugaku nodded.

Minato reached down and took a cup of tea. He seemed worried himself. He set the tea down and looked at his wife who only gave him a small smile and nodded. Minato took his hat off and suddenly the family was on their knees and bowing down.

"We are so sorry!" The three said in unison.

Everyone's eyes widened. In front of the Uchiha family the Hokage and his family were bowing down for forgiveness.

"Ah...Hokage-sama please, what are you doing?" Fugaku asked trying to get them to stop.

Minato and his family looked up, Sasuke noticed Kushina had tears in her eyes.

"Won't you at least tell us what's going on before you ask for forgiveness?" Mikoto asked.

Minato nodded. They sat back down.

"Well this is the hardest thing I've ever had to explain. More difficult than my duties as a Hokage, but as I sit here in my Hokage robes I come here as a father. You see, Naruto has the nine-tailed fox inside him as we all know and because of that something very, very, impossible has happened." He said.

Fugaku nodded trying to understand and listen to the Hokage rant.

"What is it?" Mikoto asked.

"Naruto...is-" Minato was about to say when Kushina interrupted screaming, "We are going to be grandparents!"

Sasuke heart sank. Everyone eyes widen.

"Wha...what?" Mikoto asked.

The room was quiet but suddenly Fugaku spoke. "Congratulations Hokage-sama,we understand now. Sasuke and Naruto will no longer see each other."

Minato looked confused and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wait what?" Minato said.

Sasuke glared at his dad.

"Naruto got a girl pregnant did he not? You're here to tell us that his relationship with Sasuke can no longer go on seeing as how he has responsibilities now. Correct?" Fugaku spoke.

Sasuke frowned. Did Naruto really cheat on him? And how could his dad be so okay with this?

Minato's eyes widen and realized that his wife's sudden outburst had made everyone confused.

"What...no...Naruto didn't cheat on Sasuke." Kushina said. "I said we are going to be grandparents, as in us." She said pointing at the Uchiha's and at themselves.

The Uchiha's never looked so confused in their lives.

"Back to what I was trying to say, is that because of the nine tailed fox something very impossible happened. Naruto is pregnant, and Sasuke is the father."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I thought I heard you say Naruto is pregnant and Sasuke is the father." Fugaku said.

Minato nodded. "Yep, you heard right." He said.

The Uchiha's eyes widened.

"Hokage-sama are you listening to yourself? You're telling me your son a boy, is pregnant by my son."

Minato nodded.

Suddenly there was a sudden thud and everyone looked to see Sasuke who had fainted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Mikoto screamed as they both rushed to his side.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Sasuke woke up on his bed, he heard someone next to him and he turned around to see Naruto sitting next to him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke sat up. "I had the weirdest dream ever. Your parents came to see my parents to tell us your pregnant."

Naruto felt like deja-vu all over again having to explain it wasn't a dream.

"Sasuke it wasn't a dream, I really am pregnant." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Naruto that's impossible, your a guy." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Yes I know that, but remember when I suggested we do it with my girl form? Well Kurama decided he wanted to run a little experiment and see if he can get me pregnant and now we know I can.

I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Tsunade ran some test, I took a freaking pregnancy test and we did an ultrasound. I am pregnant." Naruto said while tearing up.

Sasuke frowned when Naruto started to cry. "Naruto it's okay don't cry." Sasuke said reaching over to wipe his tears.

Naruto started to cry even more. "Sasuke I'm a pregnant guy, a 15 year old pregnant guy! I'm not even a jounin yet! What am I going to do?" He said.

"Naruto this all sounds super impossible but I believe you and I love you and I'm going to be here for you and the baby. We will figure it out." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened. "Really?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Naruto whipped away his tears and smiled at Sasuke. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, both boys looked up to see Fugaku standing at the door way.

"We need you both downstairs, Sasuke are you feeling better?" He asked his son.

Sasuke nodded and stood up. Both boys following Fugaku downstairs. They had moved the conversation to the living room where they all sat comfortably on the couches. Naruto took a seat next to his parents.

"Naruto your parent's have explained to us the details of the situation while you were up- stairs with Sasuke." Fugaku said.

Naruto nodded.

"Fugaku, I understand if you want nothing to do with this. I know how much the Uchiha pride means to you all and a situation this big it could possibly ruin the Uchiha name. We have decided to keep the child so we are going to talk to the council and fight for Naruto's rights to keep the baby. Knowing them, they will think it's a trick for the fox to escape but Kushina and Naruto have assured us that it won't. I won't force Sasuke or your family to go along with something like this. I know that some of the villagers will speak ill of my family, but this is my future grand-kid and my family is always first " Minato said.

The room stood silence. Sasuke was shocked that the Hokage would let him off the hook so easily about something like this. Sasuke looked up at his dad. He loved Naruto and if his dad wanted nothing to do it with this then he would leave his family to be with Naruto and the baby.

"Dad..." Sasuke said.

Fugaku looked at his son and frowned.

"Hokage-sama I am deeply upset that you think I would abandon a future Uchiha, not just any Uchiha but my grandkid." He said.

Everyone eyes widen, except for Mikoto who smiled knowing her husband very well.

"That baby will carry the Uchiha name and it will be protected by us. I don't care about what the rest of the village will say about us but we would never abandon one of our own. Yes our pride is big but it will mean nothing if we abandon our own." Fugaku said.

Minato smiled. "I am truly sorry for my words then, I take it back. Thank you so much." Minato said.

"Dad..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you're going to do this. This is your responsibility, whether you like it or not." Fugaku said glaring at his son.

Sasuke shook his head. "I was just going to say thank you, I want to do this. I love Naruto and I want to be there for him and the baby at all times." Sasuke said.

Fugaku eyes widened as he smiled at his son.

"Hokage-sama please allow me and my husband to go with you to talk to the council to support Naruto." Mikoto said.

Minato nodded. "Of course, having you all on our side will be hard for the council to reject us." He said.

"Hokage-sama, I have one request of you though." Fugaku said.

"Yes anything." He said.

"I want Sasuke and Naruto to get married." He said.

The room stood completely silence.

"Well it's an Uchiha tradition. Of course we get married first and then have a baby but these two skipped the first part, yet we didn't know Naruto could get pregnant, but I don't want them having a baby out of wedlock. Yes they are too young to get married but they are also to young to have a kid." Fugaku said. "So having them get married won't be a big deal."

Minato looked at Naruto who was in shocked. But he couldn't help but to agree with Fugaku.

"Dad...!" Sasuke said. "What if Naruto doesn't want to get married? We can't force him and his family to agree with this." He said.

"Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Yes!" They heard him scream.

Sasuke's eyes widen and looked at Naruto. "Really, you're ok with this?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "We are already having a baby teme, why not? Do you want get married?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you Naruto and I knew since the beginning that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, of course marrying you wasn't in my plans anytime soon and a baby definitely wasn't in my plan unless we had considered adoption, also this wasn't exactly how I had imagine it will go down when I asked you to marry me but I do want to marry you and if we gotta do it this, well then, so be it, I really don't care as long as I'm with you." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes widened as tears threatened to fall. "Teme you're such an idiot." He said.

Everyone smiled.

"Then it's settled then. We are having a wedding." Mikoto said.

The rest of the day was spent planning a wedding and how to go about Naruto being pregnant to the council. They had decided that a small wedding was more appropriate and that it would take place in a week before Naruto would start to show. They had also decided that Naruto would live with Sasuke's family when the baby is born because Mikoto would be around more to help Naruto with the baby considering Kushina was still an active ninja and would be more busy. Of course Kushina cried when they had decided upon that considering her baby would be moving out, but she knew it was for the best.

It was almost 6pm when everyone left to visit the council. Naruto and Sasuke had decided to stay at home and let their parents deal with the situation. Naruto sighed and sat down on Sasuke's bed. It had been a very hectic day and the poor blond was still feeling sick from earlier that morning.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to him.

Naruto nodded. "Yes I'm just really tired. Emotionally and physically, but to be honest, I'm scared. What if the council rejects me having the baby?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "That won't happen we gotta think positive, but if it they do we can always run away together."

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a peek on the cheek, Sasuke blushed. "What was that for?" He asked.

Naruto laughed. "For sticking by me no matter what." He said.

Sasuke smiled. "Isn't that what a fiance should do?" He said.

Naruto's eyes widen, his cheeks started to grow red. Sasuke laughed and pulled Naruto in for a side hug. "I would do anything for you." He said.

Naruto smiled as he leaned in to Sasuke's touch. "And so will I." He said.

The two stayed like that for a moment before an idea pop into his mind. "Hey I wanna do something my parents did when my mom was pregnant with me and Itachi, I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of his room.

Sasuke then was back with a video camera in his hands. "My parents didn't have a recording camera back then so they used pictures and made a scrapbook but we can do this." He said.

"Sasuke...what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well... making a video diary dobe. It's not everyday we find out you're pregnant with my child." Sasuke said behind the camera. "Smile." He said.

Naruto laughed. "Teme, it's not everyday a man finds out he's pregnant."

"True. So how do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"Scared and a little worried but honestly I'm excited. I'm having a little baby and it's yours. Ours. I love you so much. This baby is proof of our love." He said.

Suddenly Sasuke set the camera down on a tripod and walked in front of the camera. He sat next to Naruto and hugged him and kissed him on the check. "I love you Naruto. And I love you too." Sasuke said touching Naruto's stomach.

Naruto blushed a slight shade of pink while laughing. He didn't know Sasuke had such a soft nurturing side to him. Sure Sasuke was nice to him but most of the time in front of others he acted cold and unemotional.

"Maybe we can show this video to our baby when he or she gets old enough to watch them." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke are you scared?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, I am but it's okay. I know we can handle it."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke stood up and turned off the camera. He walked back to the bed and made Naruto crawl into bed with him. He kissed Naruto on the head and held him tight. "Together we can do anything." He said.

Naruto smiled whilst small tears rolled down from his eyes.

Oh how he loved this man.

The two quickly falling into a deep sleep.

 **Two weeks later**

It had been two weeks since Naruto had found out he was pregnant. His parents and now in laws had convinced the council to allow Naruto to have the baby.

A week later the two ended up getting married. They had a very small wedding ceremony behind the Uchiha's back yard, where only their closest friends and family members were honored to be apart off.

Their friends and family took the news as a big shock but were ultimately very joyous and supportive for the new parents to be. Especially Sakura. Some of the villagers were already hearing rumors about it. Some would even ask the Hokage himself about it and when it was confirmed they actually congratulate him. Minato was glad that the villagers had very open minds about it.

Naruto was still living with his parents but would visit Sasuke a lot and Sasuke did the same. He was still allowed by Tsunade to do D-rank missions only until he got bigger. After the wedding though Sasuke had asked the Hokage to allow him to take the jonin exams. Minato had hesitated of course but with Kakashi, Obito's and Itachi's high recommendation he had allowed it, but he would have to wait until the baby was born. Minato was happy though to see that Sasuke was willing to take on more work to support his new little family.

Overall everything was going well for Sasuke and Naruto but they still had a while to go before the baby was born, but at least they had each other and their families to help them out along the way. It was going to be a long nine months after all.

 **The end.**


End file.
